(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binders for use in metal powder injection molding and debinding methods in which such binders are used. More particularly, the invention relates to improved binders which are used in metal powder injection molding in order to impart moldability to metal powder material, and further relates to debinding methods for removing the binders from the molded articles made from the metal powder material with the binders produced by injection molding.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, metal powder injection molding for producing a sintered article is composed of the steps of (i) injection molding in which a binder is added to a metal powder material for providing moldability to the material and then the mixture is formed into a molded article; (ii) debinding the molded article for removing the binder therefrom; and (iii) sintering of the debinded, molded article. Such metal powder injection molding has advantages over other methods such as metal powder press molding method in that articles having a complicated shape can be formed by a single process and less post-treatments are required. These points are not only advantageous in consideration of cost but also advantageous especially when small-size metal parts are produced.